Together We'll Ring In The New Year
by Mac-alicious
Summary: This must be it. Welcome to the New Year. AU, pre-School Lies/Thin Line. Futurefic. Late, I know.


**A/N:** So I know this is way late for a New Years fic, considering it's almost February. And I'm not sure what I think about it. But here it is. And I realized while typing this up, that my Chuck here seemed a little OOC. But whatever. Enjoy. R&R. Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**Together We'll Ring In The New Year**

As he stood alone in one corner of the room, watching his old crowd flit around under the pretense that they were "catching up" and waiting for the clock to strike midnight, Chuck Bass wondered why he had even accepted the invitation to be there. He sipped at his drink and watched. It had been years since he had attended a party with these people. Years since he had _seen_ some of them—two in particular. Yet, despite this, those two had requested his presence and there he was.

They had called him specifically to invite him, although he had already received a formal invitation in the mail. Chuck had found it odd that they would make a personal call—to him of all people—to try and ensure his presence. After graduation they all had gone their separate ways, and since then Chuck hasn't seen them in person, he has barely spoken to either one of them. When his phone rang, he was surprised to find his former best friend on the other end of the line. So surprised, he had nearly hung up.

_"Chuck, man, it's been too long." Nate announced once Chuck had answered._

_"Nathaniel, what a pleasant surprised." Chuck returned, mentally calculating all the reasons it was _not_ pleasant._

_"So, reason I'm calling." Nate began, "Blair and I are hosting a New Year's Eve party."_

_"I was aware." Chuck responded, laughing lightly. "The invitation was an indicator."_

_Nate laughed, "Yeah well, I just wanted to ask you to come myself."_

_"Unnecessary."_

_"We're getting all the old gang back together for this. Plus, now that we've finished college, I've finally convinced Blair to move in with me, so this is kind of doubling as a housewarming." Nate explained. "It's really important to me that you're there." A voice piped up in the background, Chuck recognized it instantly as Blair. He couldn't make out what she said, but a moment later Nate added, "It's important to _both_ of us."_

_Chuck hadn't intended on attending when he had gotten the invitation, but now he was curious—suspicious really—about why exactly it was so important that he be there. "If it's so _important_ that_ I _be there then I guess I can make room in my schedule for you."_

Chuck had agreed and he kept his word. Despite how important his presence was, it didn't seem to be important enough for him to ear any of the hosts' time. Nate had greeted him at the door, but since then Nate had been preoccupied elsewhere. Chuck hadn't really seen or spoken to Blair since he arrived. He had seen Kati and Is, still attached at the hip with cell phones in hand. Not-so-little-anymore Jenny Humphrey had passed through on the arm of Erik van der Woodsen. The elder Humphrey was no where to be found, Chuck was lightly pleased by that. He had heard about that relationship going South, along with the rest of the East Coast. After a very public engagement a couple years back, Serena and her Brooklyn Boy had called it quits—word was he had a fondness for a certain director in his life. Chuck couldn't make himself care even as a flash of blonde hair that was unmistakably Serena van der Woodsen flounced through the room. The absence of Dan Humphrey meant one less nuisance for Chuck to deal with.

He had been there nearly two hours, before he caught his first glimpse of Blair Waldorf. She had come into the room, arms linked with Serena. They were talking animatedly, most likely about resolutions and midnight kisses—that was all this holiday was about anyway. Resolutions that will be broken before the week is through and kisses that held no meaning. Chuck had always viewed it as just an excuse to get thoroughly wasted and ditch any moral convictions one might have for the evening. Chuck had only one resolution: to drink himself into oblivion and forget this night ever happened. As he watched Blair and Serena exit the room almost as soon as they entered it, he was almost certain he could fulfill that resolution easily.

Chuck remained in his corner, nursing another drink while his thoughts strayed to the elusive hostess. Blair Waldorf. Sources were saying that she wasn't going to be a Waldorf much longer. How reliable those sources were is debatable, but Nate and Blair were still going strong after their latest break and reconciliation. Chuck was sure that sooner, rather than later, he would have to begin reminding himself to correct his habit of calling her Waldorf. Instead it would have to be—it made Chuck cringe—_Archibald._ It was those reasons exactly that Chuck allowed himself only fleeting thoughts of Blair. It was hard to watch the only woman you have ever loved choose another. Chuck downed the rest of his drink and dropped the glass with a clatter on a nearby table. He wasn't a fool. He knew what he felt for Blair during their short period of time together in high school was much more than just physical. Watching her with Nate made his stomach churn—one of the main reason he isolated himself from his circle of people while he was away at college.

A waiter passed him a fresh drink on his way around the room, and Chuck took it gladly. Blair had passed through the room a couple more times. She stopped to talk to people every once and awhile, but her eyes never fell on Chuck. There were two possibilities: one, Blair had yet to become aware of his presence (unlikely as he had been standing in the same place since his arrival) or two, she was _keenly _aware of his presence and was intentionally avoiding him. Chuck had his money on the latter. That was fine with him, he wanted to be left alone anyway.

Serena approached him as nine 'o' clock gave way to ten—the clock ticking ever closer to the New Year. She restated how important it was to Nate and Blair that he was there. She babbled on about how they had been talking about it since he agreed to come. "They were so happy everyone was going to be there" and "they were so excited for the day to arrive." When Chuck only managed a few monosyllabic responses and well-placed nods, Serena eventually sunk off excusing herself to find her brother and his girlfriend. Chuck knew he must look a desperate case if Serena van der Woodsen deigned to try and strike up a conversation with him, a girl who swore to loathe him for all eternity.

Chuck felt Blair's eyes the minute they fell upon him. That intense gaze was penetrating; he felt her eyes all through him. He was smarter than people gave him credit for; he understood why he felt that way under Blair's stare. She was the only person who could see right through him. He felt transparent when her eyes were on him. The only thing that kept him from cowering away from that feeling was the fact that he was the only one who really saw Blair. He supposed Nate could have held the same luxury, had he tried. But Nate was always too busy looking at Blair's blonde counterpart, to see the value of what he had right in front of him. His loss, was Chuck's opinion.

Blair approached him with a smile on her lips. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. It made Chuck try to remember the last time he had seen her smile with her eyes. Too long. It was a shame, because he believed Blair was one of the people who most deserved something that would make her genuinely smile. She crossed the room in a few quick strides, and then she stood before him. Chuck downed the rest of his drink and set it down before turning all his attention to her.

"Chuck Bass." Blair replied, her lips twisting around the words. "How are you?"

"Terrible." Chuck answered honestly. Blair was one of the few people he could speak frankly with. She took his negativity in stride and threw his complaints back in his face.

"You've been keeping the waiters busy." Blair commented, her eyes glancing toward the glass on the table next to him.

"You _have_ been avoiding me then."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I'm the hostess. I have to attend to all my guests."

"Why was it so important that I be here?" Chuck blurted out before he could stop himself.

Blair winced at the force of the question, but composed herself a second later. "We wanted everyone to be here."

"Did everyone get a personal call?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow. Blair lowered her eyes for a moment, "That's what I thought. Why was it important that _I_ be here?"

"You don't want to be here." Blair spoke, a statement rather that a question. "We didn't think you would come."

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

"There was a time when you were Nate's best friend, and one of my closest. We wanted to recapture that time if only for one night." Blair explained quietly. "So, if you don't mind, try and show a little consideration for someone other than yourself for once in your life and be here for us."

Blair started to walk away, Chuck spoke a single question to her back, "Nathaniel still doesn't know, does he?"

She froze, her muscles tensed and turned back to face him. She stated matter-of-factly, "Of course not."

"And how often do his eyes stray?"

"Never, Chuck, stop."

"I just figured with Serena single again…"

Blair cut him off. "Stop it! You have no idea what it's been like these last few years. _You _weren't there."

"Well no one came running to my side either." Chuck sneered. "Don't try to lay all that blame on me."

Blair closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry your friendship with Nate faded out, but I would appreciate it if you could have a little respect for Serena's situation. She hasn't been the same since Dan."

"Since when do you refer to him as Dan?" Chuck crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Since he proposed to my best friend." Blair answered shortly. "Look Chuck, I _am_ sorry about you and Nate but I have to get back to being a good hostess."

Before she could start to walk away Chuck said softly, "Why do you assume that I was referring to Nate?"

Blair's eyes widened, "Chuck…"

"I'm not looking for anything from you Blair. I'm just going to say I wouldn't be here if you hadn't told Nate to tell me that you _both_ wanted me here." Chuck responded, his voice even but quiet.

"I can't do this Chuck. I can't have this conversation, not now, not after all this time."

"Would it have made a difference if we had this conversation back then?"

"Maybe." Blair shrugged. "Nate's a different person than he was back then and you know how much I love him."

"He's not the only one who has changed." Chuck responded.

"No. No, he's not." Blair agreed but said no more about it. "I just came over to say thank you for coming, please help yourself to the refreshments, and…Chuck? Happy New Year."

With that Blair turned on her heel and strolled out of the room. Blair had a gift when it came to being able to ignore everything that displeased her, so that she could make what she wanted seem all that more easily attainable. Chuck knew this about her, very well. Yet it still hurt that he could be that honest with someone and have them walk away. The words spoken might have seemed insignificant but the silent meaning that had passed between them, it was monumental. He had left himself vulnerable for a fleeting moment and still she was able to pierce his heart. Chuck accepted another drink from a waitress and began in vain to drink his pain away.

The night dragged on until it was down to the last ten minutes of the year. Ten more minutes and it would start all over again. It was at this ten minute mark that Blair and Nate called everyone into the other room. The other guests immediately complied, whispering amongst themselves. Thinking they were only trying to get everyone together to count down, Chuck was all for hanging back. But when they informed everyone that they had an announcement to make, Chuck sauntered in trying to act casual as the suspicions he had were beginning to be proven. Whatever this announcement was, this was why they wanted them all there.

"First of all, on the behalf of both of us, I'd like to say thank you for coming and that we were happy to have you here to celebrate this occasion." Blair spoke first.

Nate picked up once she had finished, "We are glad that you have come to help break in our new place and welcome the New Year with us. Now that the formalities are done. We have a little bit of an announcement to make."

Nate reached out a hand to take one of Blair's. It was then that Chuck noticed that Blair had been holding her left hand in her right, making it invisible to the crowd that had gathered. When Nate reached out for her hand, she smiled and took his hand with her left. Chuck suddenly felt dizzy and nauseas. There was a ring on her finger. It hadn't been there when they were talking, so she must have put it on for this little scene they were putting on. It became very clear to Chuck why they had wanted all their old crowd to be there.

"I am elated to announce that the beautiful Miss Blair Waldorf has agreed to marry me!"

A cheer went up from the crowd, which Chuck did not take part in. He finished his drink and tried to quell the nausea. After everyone had quieted down, they announced that it was about time that they countdown. Chuck was certain he couldn't stay there any longer.

_Ten_

Chuck put his drink down on the nearest flat surface and began to head for the elevator.

_Nine_

He approached the elevator doors, his back to all of the excited, celebrating guests.

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

He reached out and pressed the down arrow.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

Chuck glanced one last time at where Blair and Nate stood. They were wrapped around each other, ready to share the first kiss of the New Year. He abruptly turned away, he had tortured himself enough.

_Two_

_One_

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Chuck stepped inside. The cheer of '_Happy New Year!'_ reached his ears before the doors slid closed. The New Year began with Chuck Bass descending to the ground floor away from a party, and alone. He had only one thought on his mind, _what a way to start a new year._

"_This must be it_

_Welcome to the New Year."_


End file.
